Kyoumei no True Force
Kyoumei no True force is the first opening song for the Seirei Tsukai Blade no Dance anime. This song was first used in episode 1 and it is sung by Hitomi Harada, written by Linden, and composed, arranged by Maiko Iuchi. Track Listing *共鳴のTrue Force *夜明け星 *共鳴のTrue Force (off vocal) *夜明け星 (off vocal) Lyrics Rōmaji= Kono mune ni michite yuke Kedakaki kyoumei no True force ― Look into your inner light ― I must be gone and die, or stay and live So your decision is the same as I believe Every light has its shadow, I'll bet Let's be optimistic, fear not "Tsuyosa ni imi ha aru no ka" to Owari no nai chihei ga waratta Umareta riyuu nado jibun de kimeru mono sa 'He that fears death lives not' So take a step towards me, dear ― I trust your word ― Wasure rarenai kako sae Sute sareru basho ga mieru kai? Kirisake yo sora mo umi mo daichi mo tamashii mo Seigi mo shinjitsu mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light iku sen oku no toki wo mo koete Kimi to deaeta kono guuzen wo mune ni dakishimeru yo Me ni utsuru ha arasoi darou ka Sore tomo kanau ka dou kamo shirenai kibou na no ka Michibike yo Holy silver light Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo mo tenazu ke shouri he to True force Is there no such thing as good and evil? I'd like to think I've wised up a little 'Course my mind is made up! Draw a bead on Let's get down, it's time to move on Nouri wo yogiru ano image Tsumi wo mo yurusu kagayaki ka Sukui ha soto ni ha nai jibun no naka ni aru sa So I don't want to fear death, But rather the inadequate life ― You're my savior ― Sashi komu hikari wo atsume Ano sekai wo koko ni yobou Kiri sake yo toki mo yami mo mayoi mo unmei mo Mujun mo fujouri mo nani mo kamo wo Terase yo Shimmering light Tatoe sashi chigaeru sadame demo Tachimukau no ha kimi ga soba ni iru kara ite kureru kara Ano hi mita mono ha yume na no darou ka Sore tomo kono me de miru koto no dekiru genjitsu na no ka Tsuranuke yo Holy silver light Ooinaru yaiba wo tate Honnou wo mo keshikake shouri he to True force Miageteru sora ha tooku doko made mo tooku Utsu muita kokoro no soko mo doko made mo tada fukaku Sore demo boku ha kodoku janakute Sore demo kimi mo hitori janakute Futari hitotsu dakara Sono me ni utsushita kanashimi wo keshite Nani wo gisei ni shitemo kimi no negai wo kanaeru kara Michibike yo Holy silver light Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo mo tenazuke shouri he to True force ― I can see the true you ― Ikusen oku no toki wo mo koete kimi wo dakishimeru Michibike yo Holy silver light Seinaru yaiba wo nuki Shoudou wo mo tenazuke shouri he to True force Kedakaki kyoumei no True force Kedakaki kyoumei no True force |-| Kanji= この胸に満ちてゆけ 気高き共鳴の True force ― Look into your inner light ― I must be gone and die, or stay and live So your decision is the same as I believe Every light has its shadow, I'll bet Let's be optimistic, fear not 「強さに意味はあるのか」と 終わりのない地平が嗤った 生まれた理由など 自分で決めるものさ 'He that fears death lives not' So take a step towards me, dear ― I trust your word ― 忘れられない過去さえ 捨て去れる場所が見えるかい? 切り裂けよ 空も海も大地も魂も 正義も真実も何もかもを 照らせよ Shimmering light 幾千億の時をも超えて 君と出会えたこの偶然を 胸に抱きしめるよ 目に映るは争いだろうか それとも 叶うかどうかも知れない希望なのか 導けよ Holy silver light 聖なる刃(やいば)を抜き 衝動をも手なずけ 勝利へと True force Is there no such thing as good and evil? I'd like to think I've wised up a little 'Course my mind is made up! Draw a bead on Let's get down, it's time to move on 脳裏をよぎる あのイメージ 罪をも赦す輝きか 救いは外にはない 自分の中にあるさ So I don't want to fear death, But rather the inadequate life ― You're my savior ― 差し込む光を集め あの世界をここに呼ぼう 切り裂けよ 時も闇も迷いも運命も 矛盾も不条理も何もかもを 照らせよ Shimmering light たとえ刺し違える定めでも 立ち向かうのは君がそばにいるから いてくれるから あの日 見たものは夢なのだろうか それとも この目で見ることのできる現実なのか 貫けよ Holy silver light 大いなる刃を立て 本能をも嗾(けしか)け 勝利へと True force 見上げてる空は遠く どこまでも遠く うつむいた心の底も どこまでもただ深く それでも僕は孤独じゃなくて それでも君もひとりじゃなくて ふたり ひとつだから その目に映した悲しみを消して 何を犠牲にしても 君の願いを叶えるから 導けよ Holy silver light 聖なる刃を抜き 衝動をも手なずけ 勝利へと True force ― I can see the true you ― 幾千億の時をも超えて 君を抱きしめる 導けよ Holy silver light 聖なる刃を抜き 衝動をも手なずけ 勝利へと True force 気高き共鳴の True force 気高き共鳴の True force |-| English= Filling this heart is the noble and resonating True force ― Look into your inner light ― I must be gone and die, or stay and live So your decision is the same as I believe Every light has its shadow, I'll bet Let's be optimistic, fear not "Is there any meaning of this strength" I said The endless horizon is enlarging The reason of our lives is decided by our own 'He that fears death lives not' So take a step towards me, dear ― I trust your word ― Until every single of the past I can't forget is there any place where I could clean them? Cut through the skies, the seas, the land, and eventually my soul Even the justice, the truth, and anything Shine above me, o Shimmering light Beyond one hundred billion years coming I'll hold dear this chanced meeting of ours The thing reflected on my eyes is a war yet, I believe there's still hope of granting this dream Lead my path, o Holy silver light Through the holy blade with these hands and this will, towards the victory, True force Is there no such thing as good and evil? I'd like to think I've wised up a little 'Course my mind is made up! Draw a bead on Let's get down, it's time to move on Flashing through my mind, is that image of a radiant that shoots through my sins I don't have any salvation outside, it only exists in my very self So I don't want to fear death, But rather the inadequate life ― You're my savior ― I gather the light that shines before me Let's call that world here Cut through the time, the darkness, the lost, and the fate Even the inconsistency, even the irrationality, and anything Shine above us, o Shimmering light Even if we are destined to stab each other As I stand, I'll see you by my side I am not certain if the thing I saw that day was a dream Yet, I wonder if everything my eyes saw are reality Pierce through, o Holy silver light Stand a great blade with my instinct and haughtiness, towards the victory, True force The sky I saw above is so distant, endlessly distant The sole of my heart I downcast is endlessly deep Yet, I am not alone Yet, You too are not alone Because we have been united Let's make that sorrow reflected by our eyes disappear Even if I have to sacrifice everything, it is to grant your wish Lead our path, o Holy silver light Through the holy blade with these hands and this will, towards the victory, True force ― I can see the true you ― Beyond one hundred billion years coming, I'll embrace you Lead our path, o Holy silver light Through the holy blade with these hands and this will, towards the victory, True force The noble and resonating True force The noble and resonating True force Video Anime Video = |-| Music Video = Navigation Category:Discography Category:Song Category:Lyrics